There has so far been developed a small-sized and highly efficient image pickup device capable of being mounted on an electronic apparatus such as a cell-phone and a personal computer. Some of these image pickup devices are equipped with a semiconductor image pickup element such as a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) type image sensor (for example, see Patent Document 1). Further, there has been proposed an image pickup device wherein a semiconductor image pickup element is arranged on a substrate, the substrate and an optical member having an element including a lens for converging light on the semiconductor image pickup element are formed in one body.
In the CMOS type image sensor, signal electric charges charged in every pixels of a photoelectric conversion section are taken out after they are amplified by amplifiers such as transistors provided individually on every pixels. Therefore, fixed pattern noise is generated undesirably by fluctuations in performance of an amplifier. Thus, a CDS (Correlated Double Sampling) circuit for outputting signal after removing generated fixed pattern noise is arranged to be adjacent to the photoelectric conversion section.
(Patent Document 1) JP-A No. 2003-60187
However, when light such as a sunbeam enters an analog circuit such as the CDS circuit in the occasion of picking-up image of a photographic subject, signal electric charges greater than those converted by the photoelectric conversion section photoelectrically are charged on a capacitor of an analog circuit portion. It causes a lower image quality of a picked-up image and it is a problem. Namely, there is provided a wiring layer such as an aluminum layer on a surface of the analog circuit portion so that the wiring layer blocks light entering into the analog circuit. However, in the analog circuit and a photoelectric converter, there is sometimes formed a space between the wiring layer provided on the analog circuit portion and a wiring layer provided on the photoelectric conversion section, for the reason of manufacturing. Therefore, this light shielding for the space is not sufficient and it is a problem.